


The Comforting End

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Community: femslash_minis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cordelia and Tara meet, it's not under the best circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforting End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlyinrome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carlyinrome).



> **Title:** The Comforting End  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series  
>  **Pairing:** Cordelia/Tara  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 870  
>  **Summary:** When Cordelia and Tara meet, it's not under the best circumstances.  
>  **Warnings:** *I really don't want to give it away* Season 6 and 7 spoilers of Buffy.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. I don’t own any characters, and I do not make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Authors Note:** This was written for **[](http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/profile)[carlyinrome](http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/)** at **[](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/)** whose requests were _**metal, a tight spot, and pastel colors**. _ This probably not even close to what you wanted, but the plot bunny bit me and I had to write it. It's goes too fast, but I was in a rush.

 

“Looks like the Easter bunny projectile vomited in here.” Cordelia commented with a grossed out face. Tara Maclay was next to her, trying not to hyperventilate, her face the picture of terror. “It’s going to be alright. I’m here to help you.”

“Y-You look familiar. I’ve seen you in Willow’s yearbook, and a few photos at Giles’ home.” She still couldn’t take her gaze off the tiny pastel colored walls.

A bright smile from Cordelia practically lit up the room, “You know the gang? That’s great! I’m Cordelia.”

“I’m Tara. Please tell me you know how to get out of here? I-I really don’t like small places.”

“No I don’t, sorry. Just take slow, calming breaths, it’s going to be alright.” She looked around the room and saw metal beams going from the floor to the ceiling. “Let’s just rest against these for a while.” She ushered Tara over to the metal pipe and sat her down. “So tell me a little about you. Tell me the last thing you remember. It could help us get out of here.”

Tara sighed and took a deep breath, then let out a rush of air. “Well... I had been with Willow. I just saw Buffy and Xander finally making up. Willow and I were so happy, because we wanted the gang together again. But after that...” Tara frowned as she tried to remember what happened next, “I-I don’t know what happened.”

Cordelia’s eyes widened, “Wait! I remember a few years ago Willow calling and she ended up telling me she was gay. Are you the girl she met?” Her eyes softened; a sad secret hiding in her gaze.

“Willow... she is my soul mate. I really need to get out of here and tell her I am okay.”

Cordelia swallowed and looked away. “I have some bad news, and this will be very hard to accept, but know that I am here to help you.”

“What are you talking about?” Tara turned her head and looked at the brunette, confused.

The former Sunnydaler moved her arm fluidly in a waving motion and the pastel colored wall formed into a screen that started playing a flashback of Tara’s last moments.

Tara’s eyes never left the screen, and while watching, tears filled her eyes. “No, this can’t be happening. I have to get back to my Willow.”

Cordelia looked down at her hands, “Tara, I understand that this is hard... Believe me I do, but there is no way back. A year has already passed in their time. I am allowed to show you what went on in the last year, since your death.” Tara cringed but nodded.

One more arm movement had the screen switching to something dark, showing evil Willow and how she went on a rampage. Then it went on to Willow leaving and coming back to Sunnydale, meeting Kennedy, and seeing their chemistry.

It hurt seeing Willow with someone else, but it made something in her heart lighten. “You’re right. Seeing that Willow is moving on, I know she will be okay. It still hurts that I was taking from my life so cruelly, but now I’m where I am supposed to be, aren’t I?”

Cordelia nodded, smiling and reaching out to hold Tara’s hand. “You have someone waiting for you on the other side, but you have to be ready to cross over.” She squeezed the small hand in hers affectionately.

Tara bit the inside of her cheek, “What’s it like?”

Cordy shrugged, “Nothing special. Everything is made of metal.” When Tara looked at her weirdly she chuckled, “I’m kidding. I think that everyone sees it the way they want to.”

A tear slid down Tara’s cheek and she wiped it away, “Sounds nice.” She took a deep breath and stood up, “Will they forget me?”

“No, no they won’t. You were a big part of their lives; soon the pain will fade, but they will still remember all the good times with you.” Cordelia rubbed Tara’s shoulder. “You ready?”

“I-I think I am.”

Cordelia looked at the same wall and double doors appeared. As the doors opened a white light and fog spilled forth, covering them in a blanket of comfort. The silhouette of someone stepped closer to them, and Tara’s grip on Cordelia’s hand tightened slightly. “It’s alright. She’s been waiting for you.”

Tara’s mother came into view and Tara covered her mouth with her free hand, “Mom?” She let go of Cordelia and ran to her mother, who welcomed her with a big hug.

“Oh I missed you darling. You turned into a beautiful woman. But we must hurry, I have lots to show you.”

“I’m ready.” As they got ready to head out the doors Tara turned around, “Are you going to come with?”

Cordelia stepped a little closer, “Maybe I should let you and your mother have some time alone.”

Tara smiled, “You have become my new friend, I will not leave you behind.” She reached out a hand to the brunette, making Cordy laugh softly and take the offered hand.

“Come on girls, let’s go make some cookies.” Tara’s mother said as they walked through the doors and to their heaven.

**The End**


End file.
